A glimpse into the future
by Maraviri
Summary: From the beginning Harry has been able to see the future, one day sees a university student who is about to die and is determined to prevent it from happening, regardless of what is in the way. Villains, heroes, mysteries and geniuses. The world will stop being boring, there is no doubt about it. AU Where Harry is not the boy-who-lived
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based on a drabble of Y.A.O.I.F. Big Hero 8, I will try to upload a chapter a week. I hope you enjoy it. All comments are welcome.**

 **I do not know how much with the rights of Big Hero 6 (if it had Tadashi never opened dead) or Harry Potter (and I would like:()**

 **English is not my original language and it is difficult for me to write in English, so I am sorry for the mistakes, if you want to read it in my original language, you can find it here s/12540734/1/Un-vistazo -to the future**

* * *

One would think that moving to the other side of the pond hundreds of miles from your problems would make them magically (* coff * magical * coff *) disappear and leave you alone, but what you don't expect is that they persecute you all the way to your new home a year and a half later; Nor do you expect all the visions of the future you could see (then what the hell is Professor Don Trelawney's use).

I assume you have no idea who I am or what I'm talking about, so get comfortable and let me give you a quick rundown of my life so far:

My name is Harry J. Potter and I am currently 21 years old. Both of my parents, James and Lily Potter, were killed by a crazy follower of a maniac when I was supposed to be too young to remember, but I remember. I have an eidetic memory which means that I remember everything, and when I say everything is EVERYTHING. I have black hair resembling a messy bird's nest, a painful stature of 5.5 feet accompanied by a lanky body, and pale skin that never gets a flicker of color, no matter how much I see the sun (not that San Fransokyo gets much sun). I have green eyes, like emeralds in color, with the super weakness that if I take off my glasses I'm almost a Topo (blessed magic that keep me from falling). By the way I am a magician, like a magician who flies on brooms, brews potions in cauldrons, and has black cats (but I lost my broom, I hate potions, and I've never had a cat). Other than that, I can see the future, and no, I do not use Tarot cards or read tea leaves or things like that - I only receive visions in my mind, but it certainly helps a lot to use reflective surfaces like the cliché crystal ball, but I can also use a mirror, a window, a glass or a puddle in the street - I am not picky).

I have been living in San Fransokyo since I was 18 (when I could legally leave my abusive family's home without anyone being able to return me) in a small apartment than I pay with my decent waiter's salary. I work at the restaurant Mahō no Hana, however, it is currently undergoing renovations and will not be open again until next year ... my boss won the lottery and used some of the money for renovations, but was generous enough to give the workers, including myself, enough money to live comfortably for a while as a show of gratitude.

* Sigh * My family, how to describe them? Well to begin with I hate them and the feeling is mutual. I was practically his slave and although none of my uncles never hit me he said that words don't hurt, is because never been told him a single insult in his entire life. I was never beaten but that does not mean that my childhood and adolescence were free of blows. I was the favorite boxing bag of my cousin and his gang (to be honest, I still I am) and they love to play a game called "hunt Harry." What was the game? I had 10 seconds to run as far as possible from them and try to escape, after those 10 seconds they would come for me. If they caught me, all of them would give me a beating that would hurt me (though luckily the worst beating only took me out for about a week), but as they say, out of necessity born force, or something like that, so over time I started to come back faster and the time they gave me to escape was shorter. Believe me when I say that I could easily win a gold medal in the 100 m flat in the Olympics with my speed and with my resistance I could certainly manage to finish a marathon.

(Note to me: find a new job)

Recapitulating: I currently live in San Fransokyo. I moved here from England. I hate my family and they hate me. I am currently unemployed, looking for work, and my cousin continues to torment me ... you ask how he still torments me if he should be hundreds of kilometers away from my current location? Well, it turns out that he was expelled from all the prestigious universities in the United Kingdom and part of the United States in a short time (I am sure that is a record for the Guinness) and I ended up here in San Fransokyo with him, at possibly the only university where he has mysteriously not been expelled.

And this is my life so far ... Happy 21st Birthday to me.

Last updated July 31, 2043 00:55

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry thrust his neck as he closed the laptop where he had been writing what had recently become a daily journal to put all his predictions so they would not be hanging around his head all day.

-Uff it's late and tomorrow I expect a mix of doing nothing and look for a new job…-I muttered to myself as I place my laptop under the bed and lay down to sleep.

-I hope I don't see Dudley tomorrow, I don't think I have the energy to escape him and his gang.-with those last words, I placed my glasses on my bedside table and fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning arrived sooner than I wanted with the strident alarm that marked the beginning of another day. Quickly a pale hand came to silence it along with the distinctive sound of the sheets being removed. Harry looked for his glasses, ran his hands through his hair and got out of bed giving a quick glance at the clock with their bright numbers that marked 7am.

As soon as he was awake, he got up, going to the small closet and grabbed the first clothes he could find in a forest green shirt, old denim trousers and some converse older than his stay in the city. After bathing and dressing he went to the living room / kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal and grab the black helmet and the keys of the old bike of his godfather Sirius, closing the door and going down three flights of stairs left the small Apartment in the center of San Fransokyo. Walking slowly towards the alley where he was parked his motorcycle was placed the helmet turned on the motorcycle and accelerated towards the streets of the city that little by little were filled with people the more it approached the financial district.

After almost three years of living in San fransokyo Harry knew perfectly mode in the city. To get to his previous job he had to cross much of the city from his apartment to the docks; This time did not go so far there is a small park a few blocks from where is being built the new building of Krei Tech Industries which had a kiosk where currently it was still sold not already used as paper and electronic paper, It was a good place to start looking for work is not to expect to earn too much money because thank you Hogwarts your non-mag education had stayed in primary and recently had finished high school thanks to online courses so could not expect a great job, Really anything Serbian, the money they had given him would not last forever.

Dodging traffic at top speed with a slight tilt on his part felt like he was back at Hogwarts (in the middle of the Quidditch pitch) I arrived at Renge Park. It was a beautiful park full of lush trees and streams that traversed the place to the small lake that was located on the opposite side of where Harry was now, each stream had a small oriental style bridge that connected the land on both sides no doubt Was a place full of peace and tranquility in the middle of this great city, especially now of the morning where the park was almost empty. I quickly parked the old bike near the bicycles that were on the side of the central road and only taking the helmet and the keys with him as a company to the center of the park where the kiosk was. He really liked to do things from time to time (use occasionally to write, read the paper newspaper, wear a hooded cloak, or simply travel around the old side of the city), as a reminder of How was lost in time the magical community in the UK was. In the United States, things had progressed more quickly by staying on the sidelines with the no-mag world and making both societies blend more than their European counterparts, clear unemployment without revealing their identity; That's why Harry visited this kiosk specifically for everyone in town, if you said the right words not only find normal newspapers, but also magical and even since his graduation from Hogwarts had not visited the magical world more than a few How many purchases did not make it bad to find a job there.

\- Young Harry, it's good to see you - the voice came from the owner of the kiosk who was an older person with white hair and gray eyes

-James, it's good to see you again, - Harry said, putting his helmet on the counter and taking out his wallet. -Can you give me one of every newspaper you have, even the" forgotten in funds "? - After nodding the gentleman began to get all the newspapers asked, soon to small stack of about 10 newspapers were perfectly sorted in the counter.

So, are you looking for a new job or a global crisis? The salesman simply asked him what Harry was counting on.

-A new job, - I say and then added with a small smile, - world crises are not my thing.

\- Of course, you have always seen more things a little more every day, and only if you know the person can you see your future at will. - Harry gives you money to pay, but James shook his head - sales have gone up thanks to the retro waves that It has the Young people of today, they do not pay me.

\- How do you think I'm not going to pay you? There are 10 newspapers - answered the man with black hair.

\- Well, but I do not accept your money, you avoided many misfortunes of my family since I met you in this same park with nothing more than a motorcycle, a handful of personal items and enough money to eat a couple of days, but not To put a Roof over his head.

\- I remember. I had just arrived in San Frasokyo and had not thought very well what I was going to do with my life. And I told them that, to receive me at home was enough thanks for the predictions, I do not seek to gain anything with them. - I answer, again pushing the money in the hands of the gentleman.

-Look, and if we make a deal, - I told the landlord, leaving the money on the counter, "I accept that you pay me four papers, and you tell me a prediction about my eldest daughter, Daisy.

Harry sighs and then answers, -Your old cheater, you know how to deal.

\- That's what I do, young man. So, what do you say?

\- Very well - Harry quickly counts the money at the counter, picking up the remaining money and puts it back in his wallet - does any surface reflect you to help?

-Of course, I do, - I said at the same time, pulling out a small hand mirror.

\- You planned it, did not you? You were waiting for me to stop as you know that sooner or later. The only response he got was a crooked smile and a shrug. Rolling her eyes, I grabbed the mirror and concentrated on it as I remembered Daisy. Soon Harry's green eyes lost focus and his pupils dilated until it almost seemed like his iris was black, he suddenly took a quick puff of air he shook his head to clear it at the same time he blinked quickly for another time Get used to where you were .

-And… what did you see?

\- She is smiling at the altar, then carrying a small baby with a blue and green blanket and finally smiling with her husband in the courtyard of a house in the suburbs as the child ran. By the way, tell her that the violet lilacs do not match the beige color, that you do not even think about putting them together. James could only sigh quietly and then laugh at Harry's comment about the colors.

\- Of course, I tell you. Thank you very much, Harry.

-Not at all, -said the green-eyed man picking up his helmet and newspapers. -Thanks for the papers, and I want an invitation for the wedding.-

-You're welcome, Harry, and of course you are. Have good luck in your search for a job-

-Thank you,- he said as he headed to a nearby coffee shop to order lunch and start looking in the newspapers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry had each of the ads in the newspapers on the table along with a half-eaten dish of scrambled eggs, a half-cup of green tea, and a blue feather.

\- Well, let's start, there are about 70 ads on each of these pages, with 10 newspapers having at least one acceptable job among so many options - with the pen in hand began to check the newspapers with patience across all the Jobs for which he did not qualify.

After 40 minutes, a cheese plate and two cups of tea after the apparent 700 choices were less than 100, between the magical world and the mundane world.

-Okey, we have 100 options where to fit into what they are looking for in an employee, now to look for jobs that I like, - Harry commented to himself as he bit the tip of the pen and looked at the newspaper in front of Him, Unpleasant or very little was struck one by one, until there were only 10 pleasant and available jobs, 6 of them were in the magical part of San Fransokyo and 4 in the mundane.

Observing that one was not looking, as well as no security camera, I turned one of the newspapers completely crossed out in a small notebook where I began to point out all the telephones and addresses of the works available while I requested the account.

After I had paid for the newspapers, I picked up his helmet and started to leave the cafe, but before opening the coffee door, when he saw the glass door and his reflection in it, his eyes clouded and his pupils dilated While he began unconsciously to hold his breath. His trance was later when the door opened, accompanied by the typical sound of a bell. Harry took a deep breath and shook his head slightly to get out of the place before the door closed completely walking to where his motorcycle was parked in his seat, I took the small notebook _"SFIT, showcase, Fire, death, Tadashi?"_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know if my day could have gone better without the vision of the SFIT showcase or not, from that moment my focus focused only on what the vision and its consequences meant, so much so that interview 4 of 10 work I had planned to fail monumentally for no pay attention to those who might have been my future bosses, the other 6 did not at all.

As soon as I got home I started to investigate SFIT and everything related to the _showcase_ and to look for this Tadashi, what I found was the following:

· SFIT stands for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, a prestigious university that has a specialty in science and technology, but also manages other campuses. His official mascot is the ninjas, but each of the faculties has different pets based on mythology.

· Each year the school creates a showcase where a student is selected for each of the most recognized faculties and is given a full scholarship throughout his career. It will be held in two weeks and three days the next.

· And about Tadashi, there are several students named Tadashi in the institution, but the one who is most physically close to what I could see of the person is Tadashi Hamada. Perfect student, perfect grades, all his teachers speak wonders of him, perfect behavior, was chosen for the full scholarship in robotics 5 years ago. He is orphaned and lives with his brother Hiro (a young genius) and his Aunt Cassandra (Cass) in the Lucky Cat Café (all this information was obtained from old news and hacked the school archive).

Then most likely there will be a fire of some kind in the _showcase of_ SFIT in less than three weeks where someone is going to die, most likely it is Tadashi.

I have less than a month to decide whether to interfere or not ... the future is not written in stone, and can be modified ... I will think ... although I am almost sure that I will end up saving Tadashi Hamada. Last Updated August 1, 2043 11:25 pm

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a snort, Harry closed the laptop and then put it under the bed and lay on his back on the bed, then turned on his stomach and buried his head in the pillow. From under the pillow I took an old photo with a motion and leaned on his elbows as he looked. In it were his two parents, his uncle Remus Lupine also known as Moony and his godfather Sirius "Padfoot" Black, all very smiling, although from time to time the men in the photo were shoved playfully causing their mother to roll their eyes.

"I would love for them to be here, one of you would be enough, someone to listen to me and tell me what to do in this kind of situation, I know that Professor Trelawney said that" one should not intrude into the future, time flows alone "Only That moment when I did nothing, Sirius died and time intervened to save a friend I lost you Remus - rolled back and left the photo on the bedside table and then rub the bridge of the nose - I have no idea what to do And if it is my intrusion that causes the death of this person or it will be my ignorance.

-I have two weeks to decide what to do, I want to save it is sure, but I do not know how, ignoring or intruding?

With the glasses, still on he fell asleep, Thinking of so simple and complicated, dilemma. Tomorrow would be another day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning began badly from the moment I woke up. Upon hearing the alarm, Harry accidentally fell out of bed and squished his glasses with a quick _oculus reparo_ would be like new, but it took him over 40 minutes to find where he had left his wand for the last time. There was no gas, so there was no hot water, yesterday I forgot to forget to go buy milk and other staples, so I practically did not have breakfast. At the time of leaving, he fell on the last flight of stairs and the nearest supermarket to the apartment was closed by a rat plague.

It really seemed like the day could not get any worse.

Two of the six job interviews he had left behind were a real failure, so humiliating that Harry would no doubt think twice before approaching Dragon's Alley again in the next few weeks, in one more he had already given the job to Someone More and I only had three more decent work opportunities. I was not going to try to get on this horrible day.

Harry has no idea that black cat got caught in his way, or under that ladder, to have such bad luck.

After visiting three shops just to buy the food needed to survive another week and call the gas to be repaired, it took more than two hours to arrive because they were confused. But among all the misfortunes did not give Harry time to think about his future dilemma, neither that day nor the whole week, where it seemed that every day was worse than the previous one, almost to be run over by a Korean with a purple strip Hair that Was driving a high-speed motorcycle, his spilled tea (and Harry too) by an African American, two or three times the small size of Harry, who wore a green sweater.

In the blink of an eye, it was less than a week before the showcase and had not made a decision. Three days and two failed interviews, two days and one more failed interview, one day ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was back in his apartment spinning ideas in his mind, he still did not know what to do, but the time was running out the window was tomorrow and the life of what looked like an excellent young man depended on him, his actions or his Lack of them.

With a heavy sigh, Harry dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, not even a little idea of what the hell I'm going to do, what would they do?" He said as he turned to see the portrait of his family.

"I think I've always known, but I did not want to accept it, or rather I'm afraid to accept that decision in case it's not the right one." She sat rigidly on the bed and looked at the photo with both hands.

If they get in trouble, I'll get it out. I have a whole day to plan how to save the life of Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 **I have some ideas for small one-shots about the background of the story or things I do not mention here, like Harry's catastrophic job interviews and so, worse I do not know if I take it ... I'll think about it in the future, if you want to see Something in these one-shots can tell me in the comments**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, two hours for the showcase to start, I have a backpack where I keep a small cabinet of magical medicine and no mag, as well as my wand, my father's coat and a few things I might need. I read a couple of books on robotics and technology, to know what happened in the showcase (I thank my eidetic memory for that, if I could never learn so many terms) and checked the contents of my backpack two or three And All the ways of exit of the building in a plane of the building that I found in Internet. I do not think I can be more prepared than I already am, but I still feel very nervous, more than I felt in the UK when we were at war or when Hogwarts was under Voldemort, and Neville along with a couple of friends. To defeat him and we had to defend the small ones and ourselves from the cruel punishments.

Those times were like playing chess, we always had to be one step ahead of our enemies, sometimes literally, since almost in the middle of the first period (before the Christmas holidays) some other people who were part of ED and I lived Almost exclusively in the room of the ministries trying to find ways to help both outside and inside the castle, I think in total spend more than three months in full trance just leaving to communicate what I saw the Order, eat and go to the bathroom. (It's the bad thing about being one of the few visionaries who can see visions at will)

We helped prevent and stop many attacks, although he could not see everything and more than once caught us by surprise. Headaches and nose bleeds became a thing of almost every day, fighting physically and mentally against the evil that was out. In Nevwatch I had my own segment, where everyone who was listening was being told where we were going to see an attack and people who could be in more danger.

I felt I was one of those people deciphering enemy messages in World War II, not really on the front, but somehow indispensable to the survival of civilians and soldiers.

After the war and to finish Hogwarts I did not want to see my reflection even once in almost a year, and to date I only have a mirror in the apartment and almost nothing that can reflect my face (The truth is that I avoid as much as I can My reflection), although my old glass sphere is still somewhere, it was a gift from my divination master to discover my gift. (To say he was happy to find a true seer in his class is effusive)

Well, the showcase is about to start and the university is a little way from where I live, so I better hurry to get there, I want to be in the place from the beginning, I do not know when the fire will happen.

Last updated August 18, 2043 4:10 pm

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As San Frasokyo is a place where some streets look like real roller coasters, accelerating on a motorcycle is very easy, and Harry was taking advantage of this, to climb the famous hills of the city. Of course, each red light had to brake abruptly and if he had put a _Confundus_ or two to a pair of transits he found on the street, it was a minor thing, he was already 20 minutes late or more, since he had not calculated Correctly Time to Arrive

On the university page, it was shown that the showcase started at 5 pm and on his wristwatch and marked 5:22, and not having an idea of the time of the fire was better safe than sorry. After four more blocks of risky maneuvers and high speeds he came to see the university, without thinking twice he parked in the first place he found and put his helmet in his backpack, ran to the stairs and the building where the showcase was. Exhibition Hall.

Entering as calmly as I could in the act, they gave a map of all the projects that were presented today and a list of the exhibitors and the order in which they were presented. Harry really did not see much sense for Tadashi to come to this exhibition as an exhibitor, since he was about to graduate from college, being this his senior year, maybe he was part of the staff?

After reading the two brochures he quickly discovered the reason for the appearance of Tadashi, the last exhibitor of the night had the name of Hiro Hamada, the same name as the younger brother of Tadashi, there really were not many people with that particular name in the city. Hiro's performance until 8:45, so I had about three hours to kill.

With a sigh and adjusting the bag began to walk with determined step between the exhibitions. After more than an hour and a half of turning and at least having listened once to all the exhibitions Harry sat on one of the benches in the background and looked in his backpack for some old Tarot cards, it was not his preferred method of divination but they were certainly among the top three.

These specific cards had been given to her by Luna for her 16th birthday. The letters were handmade, each of them in the back had drawings of the various grounds of Hogwarts and were really like a puzzle that if you arranged in such a way formed the image of all Hogwarts and their lands. At the front were all the typical drawings of the Tarot cards, but with a particularity, each image on the cards represented a friend, family, acquaintances or place in the magical world. All with all the art and affection of Luna Lovegood.

Harry began to combine and arrange the cards at random, flipping two or three from time to time and repeating their common meaning in a low voice.

"Those are Tarot cards," was a voice behind Harry that made him drop the letter that was in the hand (the magician) that fell well.

"Yes, but you did not ask," Harry said before lifting the letter and looking at the person in front of him. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair, a red short-sleeved T-shirt with a white long-sleeved bottom, long dark green pants, and the hat of one of the school mascots. Harry looked at the letter again and then the person in front of him and commented.

"You're like the magician," this leaves the person in front of him with a lost look just before opening his eyes with understanding and begin to open his mouth to speak "do not talk," said Harry "let me finish. The others while still looking at the person in front of her.

"Wow!" It was the blonde's response before she formed a big smile that formed her face and began to jump into place. How do you know everything about me, says the letter? Can you say more? How do you do it? I really did not think I was going to find anyone here reading the Tarot. The questions and exclamations of fascination followed for a few more seconds, before they stopped and the stranger finally appeared. I'm Fred, "he said with a big smile and a jovial tone of voice, then switched to a more mysterious voice and added

"The mascot of campus engineering and robotics SIFT day and night I am also a pet, and you my young man guesses?

Harry gave him a small smile and commented "Harry" and shrugged "only Harry" Fres opened his mouth to continue talking when from the bottom the cry of "

COME HELP FRED! "I came in suddenly, making his biggest smile, Harry said," I guess they're looking for you, you better go with them, it could be something important. Before Fred could say anything else, Harry picked up his letters, carefully stored them in his backpack, and walked. The front of the place where the exhibitions were held, in less than an hour the youngest of the Hamada brothers would give their exhibition, certainly had to see that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the presentation of Hiro and his acceptance into the robotics program and get the full scholarship, little by little the place began to empty. Of the first people to leave the building were the small group of friends where they were Tadashi, Hiro, the imperative Fred, Cassandra and others who did not know their names, but from what he had heard they had strange nicknames.

After seeing them leave, Harry decided to follow them, but lost them in the crowd at the exit and decided to stay close to the building for anything. He was sitting on a bench overlooking the Exposition Hall when it happened; The smoke began to flow through the windows and doors, people rushed desperately to each of the exits that Harry had carefully learned and the fire alarm sounded loud.

The Exhibition Hall was burning, as in his vision. He did not know when he had approached the building, he could feel the heat on his skin and the smoke that itched his eyes and lungs, as in his vision. And while he was there, in the bushes, by the almost empty road that led to the doors of the present burning building, one person ran in the opposite direction to all the others. He only saw her by his side for a second, but he knew who he was instantly.

Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 **It is necessary to clarify that in this version of the facts Harry was not the best friend of Hermione and Ron, they were the best friends of Neville and the closest friends of Harry are Seamus and Luna.**

 **Warning, I am not expert in divination and I do not practice any of their forms actively, what I say here about Tarot cards is a mixture of my understanding with what the Internet says**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning ... I really do not read tarot cards (I'm just learning), what I read here is a mixture of my interpretation of what I found on the Internet.**

* * *

I think I should have thought things through better.

I am currently at San Frasokyo General Hospital with minor burns, mild concussion, mild deafness on the right side, some scratches and cuts, as well as bruises. They keep me in observation and if they think everything is okay, I'll be released tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Well, what did he mean by my previous comment? That if you already know that maybe you are going to run into a burning building, you are supposed to be protected against fire and not in clothes that can be easily burned. *Sigh*

I'll tell you what happened after seeing Tadashi running into the burning building (I'm not the best writer in the world, but it's not like someone is reading my diary):

It seemed that time stopped running, I was in a bubble, it did not take a second to pass me, but for me it was an eternity. It took several seconds to react, it was like coming back to the vision again, like a huge dejavu and I could not let it happen again, with his cap flying behind me, and thousandths of a second after it took off, it was like Going back to reality , One breath Fresh air. I knew what I had to do. When I awoke my muscles, I ran to catch up; The weather would soon reach us and I was about to reach the stairs. He had already raised a pair when I decided to appear right behind him, I pushed him out of the way and fell on him.

I only had a second to open his mouth and try to wonder what was happening to me, why I had done it when everything exploded, glass and debris flew everywhere and I tried at the same time to protect it with my body As much as I could, measuring only 5.5 feet and 6 feet logically could not cover it at all. After that I tried to leave the place quickly, to be able to take care of my wounds, but what I did not count was a boy of 14 years who hugged me like an octopus, saying thank you very much that if I have not seen it before with so much confidence in the showcase might have thought that Hiro Hamada is very unsure of himself. Little by little things became more confusing, apparently I had hit his head too hard and between the looks on Tadashi shocked and thanked Hiro I lost consciousness.

I woke up in this room with my backpack in a chair next to the bed, and a nurse was startled to see me awake (it is assumed that the anesthesia should have lasted longer, but they do not take into account the magic in my system). After she called the doctor and checked me (and with a lot of persistence) I was able to find out what the Hamada brothers were like. Hiro only had a concussion and some burns and Tadashi some cuts and small burns, a slight deafness in the left ear and a couple of blows.

I'm currently writing all this on my cell phone, but I think I'll leave it here ... someone is knocking on the door.

10:02 pm

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry had just left the phone on the table when the door opened, showing the two brothers a little patched, and both still in hospital robes. Visiting hours were over and burns prevented them from leaving the hospital.

"Something told me that the two would be coming soon," Harry said in a voice that sounded like something lost, a mixture of the way his former teacher of divination and Luna spoke.

"Who you are?" Hiro asked almost like a whisper looking at the person in front of him with a mixture of curiosity and gratitude.

"HIRO!" Quickly scream at your brother - you can not go rudely asking that without at least introducing yourself - I rebuke you. Hiro rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to say his name when Harry interrupted him.

"Do not worry, I know what the two are called, the younger Hiro" looking at the smaller of the two "and the biggest is Tadashi" this time he changed his gaze to the aforementioned "and both Hamid alike.

"I do not need to introduce myself!" Hiro said at the same time Tadashi said "How?"

"I saw Hiro's presentation, and well" Harry looked uncomfortably away and said "and your name I know why it was the one Hiro screamed the moment you ran out and time later when I was thanking you for saving you."

"oh" said the elder of all "Emm good... I am Tadashi as you already knew and thank you for preventing him from entering that building and you are?"

"Harry, just Harry. Can you pass me my backpack please? I would ask your younger brother who is closer, but I do not think I pay much attention with that look of adoration in his face " asked Harry a little uncomfortable to Tadashi, while Hiro just stared at Harry without really Knowing that telling the person who had allowed their world to keep spinning.

Tadashi quickly handed the package to Harry and drew his Tarot cards. An internet research can tell you a lot about a person, but not their way of being. Under the brothers' watchful eye, since Hiro had awakened from his reverie when he saw green eyes staring at the backpack, Harry carefully ordered the letters and still seeing Tadashi, who moved uncomfortably under Harry's eyes and blushed each time. Plus he pulled out a pair of carefully placed letters in his lap, under his gaze to see the card of the slope slightly tilted as if he had just turned right recently causing a small exclamation of Harry's understanding and next to this letter was the card of the sun, a symbol of unexpected luck, this combination certainly draws a laugh from Harry.

Both brothers could only see with strangeness the actions of the person in front of them without understanding very well what happened was Hiro who had the courage to ask what happened while Harry returned to combine the cards this time looking at the little ones.

"What does he do?" He said quietly, but in the silence of the room he would have obtained the same result if he had shouted.

"I think it's logical," I said, taking out two more letters, this time the two moved, but both also turned slightly, as if to change direction, the Emperor and Justice. "I'm looking at what kind of people you are, some of your past, present and future" looking down the cards opened their eyes with a slight surprise and said loudly "you do or did something illegal Hiro, bet maybe?"

"How?" Asked the boy disconsolately, "you can not see anything with some letters, it's illogical."

A little skeptical, Tadashi asked, "And what do they say?"

Harry started looking for the two letters of Tadashi and placed them as the first time he appeared and replied: "For you Tadashi, we have opposite truths, you want to act, but you do not know when: we have personal sacrifice, rebirth Opportunity of life), difficult situations (A habit of yours or someone else's), to seek and solve a are an honest person, who can sacrifice for others, and with great letter is slightly inclined, Which means That you just changed something , An option that changes all life, flipped this letter means death by accident, unfair accusations and projects that break, I think we all understand the moment of change of this card and accompanied by the card of the Sun It is a symbol of unexpected good Fortune. "Both brothers frowned, Tadashi thinking about what was said and how there is no doubt that it was his life.

"And for the little one," Harry commented while holding the old man's letters, "we have something very different: the first letter is the emperor, this inverted, signifying immaturity, lack of ambition and loss of property." But it's not so black the way, it's a bit twisted upwards which means you want to turn around, you're getting better in your life that's building a solid foundation for a life of triumph and stability, besides Being a good leader when we want to Accompany The emperor's card found justice, but it reverses, illegal situations and lies surround you, but as the previous one is slightly crooked towards the future showing a narrow balance.

Before anyone else can say anything, a nurse comes in to check on Harry and is ashamed to see the two beautiful ones in the room as well.

"Sirs Hamada, what are you doing here? You must download it in your room"

"Sorry, Nurse Su, we just wanted to see how Harry was and find out when we could go home," Tadashi said quickly with his best good-natured and responsible face. The nurse saw him for a moment and then attended.

"For the small amount of his injuries, it is almost certain that everyone will leave later tomorrow night, but to make sure it is better to go to his room."

"Of course, yes, immediately," said Tadashi, running out of the room with his brother in the back, without saying goodbye to Harry.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, how do you feel?"

"Well, but how do you know my name? I was on your driver's license in your wallet, but we still do not have data to fill"

"All right, well ask."


	5. The curse of chapter 5

Sorry for the delay ... for me, chapter 5 has always been cursed, every time I get to chapter 5 of a story (whether it's published or not) to history one of these two things happens: either it ends or it suffers some moderately important change ...

 **Do not worry this story does not end here I'm already working on chapter 6 (after much meditation and thinking I decided that I would not write chapter 5 and jump directly to 6, as in those Japanese buildings where there is no floor 4). So, Chapter 6 does not take long to arrive, just ask for a little patience. I have to overcome the curse of chapter 5 ...**

 **A and thank you all for your comments:**

 **-thanks to** **Y.A.O.I.F.T.W** **for giving his idea and letting me give it the shape that I imagined it would take**

 **-** **thanks to** **Haraldr** **for his incredible advice**

 **-** **mattcun** **do not worry, the next chapter almost comes.**

 **I will post this weekend without fail, I assure you**

 **Maraviri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Done as promised, here is chapter 6 ... If you do not understand it very well, or lack of consistency, please tell me (to upload it faster I did not translate it as I normally do, I used a web page that was recommended by a friend)**

* * *

I'm certainly not someone who believes in fortune or mysticism. Everything that you passed in life had a series of logical things that were to take place. The logical sequence of the incident in the showcase serious Tadashi entered in the building and hardly leave it, as logical thinking indicated that he wouldn't see anyone more so near the building in addition to them, and firefighters would take to get a little more. Logical thinking also indicated that I would not have the strength or speed to reach out to stop my brother. All variants supported to a tragic end.

But there was something I hadn't thought of, or rather someone, Harry.

Harry was as a hidden variable, a mystery, something different, I saw it out of bushes a few steps from me, there was no way to reach my brother so fast, literally in a blink he was right behind him. It was not possible.

When we spoke to him at the hospital really said nothing relieve you only its name, not even his name, then play with these strange letters and describe us as if we knew of a long time ago, I don't know who is, nor what makes or as it does, is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. The only thing I know is that, if it wasn't for him, my brother would not be today with me. It is something that will always be you thankful, but that does not satisfy my curiosity, I am a good hacker, of echo delete history my brother criminal unless this realized, nor realized tale Police Department people, really, I think I will have to look for Harry to get an idea of who is.

All three are currently on their way to the reception of the hospital where the aunt Cass, Tadashi friends waiting for us and whoever it is to come by Harry. Both insurance my aunt as my brother's friends will be eager to meet Harry, when they find out that it was clear what he did.

Arriving at the reception, it was easy to find them, each one of them had a big smile relieved in his face. It is understandable, although they knew that we were relatively well could not be completely sure until we saw. Quickly both Tadashi and I were surrounded and covered in smiles, hugs and sighs of relief, look over the shoulder of my aunt to find Harry, was quietly talking to the receptionist all alone with no one to the received.

-Do see Hiro? -aunt Cass wonder when we parted.

– Harry– answer with simplicity

-Do Harry? -

-Yes, Harry, it was that I avoid that Tadashi entered in the building in flames - this revelation came as a surprise for my aunt, already that she only could see us once we had entered the hospital and none of the two had counted it which had led us there, I guess she thought that it was a mistake that we were so close.

-Tadashi Hamada! How you were going to voluntarily enter a building in flames? -the voice of aunt Cass echoed by all welcome at the same time looking to Tadashi with anger and concern, perfectly I could see how my brother shrank slightly. His friends looked at him puzzled and everyone else at the reception we looked with bewilderment (including Harry and the receptionist, which only could shake a hand and smile uncomfortably that curiously the answer) Harry wrench head a little in the known gesture of question and I just could lift the shoulders until aunt Cass traveled the distance in two steps of separating it from Tadashi I'm sure that my brother lost the little color that had in the face to see the fury that was approaching fast steps. That cute it is to see your brother in trouble and you be unpunished.

– Au... aunt Cass -stuttering my dear brother, got me a small desire to smile when I saw how our dear aunt Cass grabbed the ear of Tadashi and pulled it so that it was at its height, as this time outside of the office of police after my last fight of robots.

-None of that boy, can how you think? and if you had entered there? and if the building exploded with you inside?! That would be me, that would be Hiro? -with every word looked a bit desperate and a bit more guilty Tadashi, turn over to see the place where was Harry only to discover that it wasn't over there, he had gone to the vending machine and was taking a package of cookies, picked it up and started walking towards us, I look and attended a little with the head at the same time whispering - I think I have to save to your brother - smiled a little at the same time that he winked me the eye and continued walking to where my family was

\- Excuse me - said Harry playing shoulder to my aunt - would you are the Lady Hamada truth? - it was a strange scene, the face of my aunt changes from anger and mortification a smile without letting my brother, my brother remained with a small face of pain and guilt, and Harry smiled calmly offering cookies to aunt Cass. - is a pleasure to know, I'm Harry these are for you -said while gave the cookies to my aunt and is finally blew to Tadashi, which is straightened up I quickly rubbing his plump ear.

\- Be polite, thank you. – answered my aunt -wait did you say that your name was Harry?

-Yes, if it is; and Yes, it was I that I avoid coming to the building - just after saying those words all the friends of my brother looked at him, then to Tadashi (which looked a little ashamed and completely flushed). After those words without giving a single second to react, , Honey Lemon pounced on Harry and hugged him tightly, immediately Harry stood as still as a statue, looked completely uncomfortable with that embrace.

-Thank you, thank you, thank you! -Honey I said before to embrace small fortune teller joined also Fred with his choir - thank you, insurance you saw it with your powers to see the future - which threw me off, but being Fred, good. Proto approached others to thank, including Gogo. I just look at him as uncomfortably trying to smile and escape the signs of affection without offending anyone would Harry had been so uncomfortable when I had embraced it just before that emergency services arrived?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The University was not as I imagined it, although there were classes that were made too easy to me had other which, although they are not difficult if you are a challenge... and just took a month! Among all this not had could ascertain much of the mysterious Harry, since just a face and a name or even a thing get complicated a bit and more if free time is scarce.

Actually, for the whole month we had not seen a single hair of my brother's savior, not once, at the beginning I thought that was also a student of the University, but not. I found a page on a forgotten social network that is certainly of it, but it is almost forgotten and all you need in information is Harry J.P. his birthday 31/July/2022 and coming from the United Kingdom, is a little frustrating.

The good news is that virtually all the wounds have healed, and that at least with your initials and other data search is reduced significantly, do few Harrys J.P. who were born 31/July/2022 and in the United Kingdom could be?...

It turns out that many.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been two weeks more and there are not many results, or is a hacker like me or lived below the rocks the greater part of his life. I found a birth certificate and a certificate of primary and a more recent certificate of secondary. No photos of the in the network, or visa or passport, no visits to the physician, nor did all together there, there is a small job as a waiter and an account in your name, but there is very little, too little. Perfectly could consider to Harry James Potter as a ghost... it seems that the only mystery continues to grow.

* * *

 **Many thanks to alixanderbolster for your comment in the previous "chapter" :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Very well here is one more chapter, I will travel for a week and a half or two and I will not have my computer with me so I will not be able to upgrade for that time. Here I leave this chapter and a small one-shot that I had promised before. s/12579903/1/Un-vistazo-al-futuro-A-glimpse-into-the-future-one-shots**

 **See you in two weeks at the latest!**

* * *

More than a month seeing the brothers Hamada almost daily, apparently their future is important and certainly very entertaining. It's like watching an action movie! It's exciting and entertaining and I certainly want to be there, it's exciting and I do not know how to describe it. There is something in them that fills me with Human warmth, has never seen so much support between the family and less that was not direct, like the Hamada ... I have no good experience with families.

Everything was so exciting and interesting, you could say that I learned a lot by watching Hiro and Tadashi classes, but with Tadashi classes ... well I got distracted a little ... a lot. But you have seen him smile, or when he blushes, he looks very tender or that strange smile he has when he is focused and how happy he is when he achieves something ... I think when he spends a lot of time Looking at someone (I do not think it is A stalker or something) it is impossible not to learn all the details.

Although spending so much time looking at the future of another person (or people) is not exactly very good for health, it drops like 3 kilos and I really do not do much with my life more than seeing them, (indicating that it is almost no longer in my department in more A month, just to buy food).

I really did not see them from the beginning, the first few weeks I was determined to forget everything that had happened and the people I had met, I really do not know if I could say that I felt suffocated or just was the usual lack Many hugs in my life, (Not with James's family and less before arriving in San Fransokyo.) So, I preferred to concentrate on something else, I kept trying to find a job and after many failed interviews I discovered, or I finished high school or I work on the jobs I did Nobody else wants

And then come back to the online classes (if I try I'll probably do the exam in less than a year) ... and the visions returned first were simply everyday scenes (walks down the street, classes at the university, Food or two), then gradually began to appear persecutions, heroes. Villains and microbots but the visions of everyday life did not stop appearing. It's like I'm studying high school and university together, as well as living an action movie!

The Hamada family is small and broken ... but they have so much affection ... I would really love to have such a family.

It's almost three o'clock, I think it's time to leave my apartment for something more than to buy food ... And trip by tram.

I have a robot that catches and prevents a little genius from jumping out of a window ... and humiliates himself at the police station ...

Last update 02/October/2043 2:48 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I be honest I had never boarded a tram in San Frasokio in my life, I always used my old motorcycle to move anywhere and it is certainly an interesting experience. I am sitting in the window watching the different houses and buildings changing around me and it is very entertaining. I have been traveling for almost 20 minutes and I am pretty sure that we almost reached a street near the Luky Cat Cafe.

Suddenly, the tram stops and leaves another passenger coming up, who was neither more nor less the Tadashi's robot marshmallow! The driver did not know what to do with the strange passenger.

"Do not worry, I'll pay for it, go ahead" I said at the same time that I came to pay for the robot, what was the name of the robot? Something like Batman, Betmax, Bayman Baymax! That is all. Soon the tram advanced after a couple of minutes passed Hiro Hamada's side who looked at Baymax with wide eyes, could only greet him with one hand and then point to Baymax while saying "is yours?". I think I broke it because I could only see the jaw drop and then run after us.

When I saw Baymax continue, I pointed to the tram driver who let us fall, first under Baymax and I a few steps back. Soon we entered a large crowd where for a time I lost track of the marshmallow and then found my way back when Hiro ran to my side. I followed them slightly slower that, allowed them to gain ground quickly.

The final road to this trip was an abandoned warehouse and no sign of the boy and his robot. I was puzzled for a while until I heard noises from inside, and then I heard a scream. I ran to the door and, without thinking about the Statute of Secrets, I gave a small Alohomora to the warehouse doors, opening them

I could see Hiro dragging Baymore being chased by a black wave sent by someone with a Kabuki mask, undoubtedly one of the strangest situations I've ever been in and even though I had seen the same man in my visions it's different to see him alive and in color ready to crush me with his little robots.

Suddenly I'm being dragged into the alley where Hiro had come while the man in Kabuki's mask was watching us from the top of the windows of the building, no doubt the shivers ran through me. Without noticing we arrived at one of the busiest places in the city where we were forced to slow down, since we could not run with so many people without crashing against them.

" is he following us?" Hiro ask with difficulty.

"No, he never followed us more than the store" I answered between breaths, I have a lot of time without playing sports, I think San Frasokyo has his own Quidditch team, maybe I could go in, I'm still a good age, In a century should serve ... Why did not I think of it before? I think I'll ask later, almost two months is enough to show my face in Dragon Alley?

"And you did not tell me?" he said with exasperation.

" or ran or talked, I could not do two things at the same time, and it is the first place you stoping" We were silent for a moment just to try to catch our breath.

\- Us heart rate are high,and us CO2 levels are low. I recomendet to breathe deeply, inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth slowly holding the breath for 3 or 4 seconds or breathing in a paper bag, "he said Baymax pointing out the sky."Ha, thanks," I said, laughing a little. "She's a robot nurse. I think now I've seen almost everything I need to see a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, "I said softly.

"What?" Hiro said as he watched in disbelief.

"Nothing"

"We have to tell the police what's going on," Hiro said resolutely. I see him and raise an eyebrow before saying with a little sarcasm.

"Of course, you're going to go to the police station and tell them 'A madman with a mask attacked me using small robots called microbots, which he stole in the fire in which my brother almost died, but I thought they simply been destroyed, And He Controls them with the power of his mind´, of course, is very credible and, logically, does not make you look like a madman"

"When you say it sounds crazy," I could clearly see how Hiro looked smaller when he said those words. I nodded and started to push in the direction I think the Luky Cat Cafe is with Baymax following us.

"It's late, they're probably waiting for you, if I'm not mistaken, your brother should be home already and he must be worried about where you are."

" You're right" then I dropped that phrase and got lost in the crowd the last thing I heard from Hiro was your question

"And how do you know?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again from my cell phone. I think it was not my best decision to go get Hiro. He would have gotten out of trouble with a couple of scratches and a fright, it was not life or death. All I did was that now, somehow, Hiro suspects me, the better that I'm crazy or hide a big secret. From what I have seen he is a curious and obstinate boy.

Besides now I should walk home since I do not bring my motorcycle, well at least I can go through that park that I like so much.

I must think well in my movements not to draw so much attention on me, that no doubt Sr, R zn Nzizs ru blf ziv zh kzizmlrw zh nv zugvi hvvrmt Tizergb uzooh gl urmw srwwvm nvhhztvh vevibdsviv hvmw nv z Svool zmw xlnnvmg lm blfi nbhgvib li uzelirgv nbhgvirlfh kozxv rm gsv dliow.

4:25 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everything happened very fast, first I was just walking while typing on my cell phone entering the park and the next one was on the floor and my cell phone about a meter from where it was. I blink a couple of times to clear my eyes. I tried to stop myself, but the moment he put me on my knees so I could lift one foot it hit my back sending me to the ground again.

"Hey fool, time without seeing you," I hear them saying behind me, I sigh.

"Hi, Dudders," I say with a forced smile that looks more like a grimace than a smile. The day was going so well until the hour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro was running home, dragging Baymax after him, somewhere in the place where he had separated from Harry and the Lucky Cat Cafe Baymax had almost run out of battery and started acting like a drunk.

As Harry had said, Tadashi's scooter was already in the garage, which indicated that he was already at home. Hiro bit his lower lip nervously, he knew that his older brother was angry at having left with Baymax, although in his defense Baymax had gone alone and Hiro was only gone to retrieve it.

Little by little, trying to keep a Baymax silent, he climbed the stairs to reach the attic. When I got to his room, I carefully placed Baymax at the loading station and breathed easily, Tadashi had not discovered that he had taken Baymax. Just when he was about to take off his sweatshirt and lie down on the bed, someone caught your attention from the opposite side of the room. Slowly Hiro turns to see his brother with his arms folded, sitting in his desk chair.

"Where were you and where was Baymax?" He said in a serious voice, Hiro took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, I really do not think you believe me much"

"I'll decide that, start talking"

"Good" sigh. "I was here in the room after I had arrived from college. I threw the pack back to one of the corners of the room and did me not notice that the backpack was open and one of the books fell in my left foot. Baymax will be unintentionally activated and ... well I do not know how it happened, but Baymax was following the microbot that you had taken Kreik and I followed to Baymax and I met Harry, he what was in a streetcar with Baymax and then they lowered both and I continued to chase to Baymax until we arrived at an abandoned warehouse, what was closed. Baymax and I had access by a window. It turns out that my microbots have not been destroyed and If not that they have been stolen by a man with kabuki mask, who was creating more. Then he realized That we were sniffing and we ran out and just as we were getting to the front door Harry opened the door and we escaped for her (by the way, you should do a faster Baymax) I grabbed Harry by the arm and also dragged him and we both kept running because I thought the man in the mask was still following us, but it was not true and we no stopped until we reached one of the crowded areas of the city. There Harry and I split up and I got here together with a drunken Baymax for the lack of drums. - Tadashi could only blink a couple of times at the explanation of his brother, Hiro was right was hard to believe.

"You realize that if the one of the mask robbed your microbots in the fire, you are giving to understand that the one of the mask kabuki began the fire?" Tadashi said with a little doubt in his voice.

\- The fire…. - said Hiro in a whisper - that is - I add aloud - the man of the mask created the fire to be able to steal my microbots, and by default or accidentally killed Professor Callahan - adding in a little higher said - and almost Kill You We must stop him - he quickly headed for the door, but was stopped by Tadashi who grabbed him from the hood of his sweatshirt before he will get very far.

"Hiro," Tadashi said with a forced calm, "even if what you do is true, how do you plan to stop it? We alone can´t against something like that, let the police handle it, you told the police, right?"

Hiro crossed his arms and answered his brother - I do not know and of course we can, we just need some technology, and no. I did not tell the police, Harry said that they would not believe me and I really do not think they do.

"Baymax has an integrated camera, you could show them the video of what happened." he took Hiro's hand to start dragging him toward the exit and motioned to Baymax to follow them. "Let's go to the police station and say them what He passed"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two brothers Hamada next to Baymax were crossing the park near the police station when suddenly something under the foot of Tadashi creaked as when they step on the glass, doing his two companions and him to stop.

"hey!" all three heard from above a familiar voice" that's my cell phone!" both brothers raised their heads to see Harry hanging on a pair of branches of a tree with several strokes and scrapes visible on the body, clothes a little torn, no glasses and a broken lip.

"Harry?" Asked the two brothers at the same time.

"Hiro? Tadashi?" Asked the black-haired man hanging on the tree, half closing his eyes to try to focus the view "and the white spot that his name I think Baymax is."

"He detected a slight concussion, multiple bruises and abrasions, as well as a congenital myopia," said Baymax after scanning Harry.

"I think we have to get him down," said Tadashi, standing beneath Harry, looking for a way to get him down.

"I think he'll go down on his own," Hiro said quietly. Tadashi turned to look at him "why do you say that?"

"Oh no," Baymax said just as one of the branches that held Harry broke, letting him fall on an unsuspecting Tadashi, causing both to end up on the floor.

"Tadashi, you present several abrasions and future bruises by the fall of Harry, he just fainted" he approached the two boys and carefully charged Harry bride style and began to walk back to the Lucky Cat Cafe "Your wounds also need my Tadashi attention, it's better to get to the Lucky Cat Cafe to have everything I need to do it, if they could both be so kind to follow me. "Tadashi got up and shook his clothes while Hiro was picking up Harry's cell phone and glasses, which were a little further away, and began to follow Baymax, forgetting the police station.

* * *

 **Thanks ShadowEmperor2031 for your comment,** **I will keep it in mind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATBASH**


	9. Chapter 9

I feel disappear, I think my English has improved in a year ... if it is more understandable I will put to rewrite the whole story so that it is better written in English

* * *

Okey, it hurts the whole body and head, I think I have bruises on bruises, a broken glasses and a cell phone that I think is going to die at any moment if I do something to fix it as soon as possible, a customer told me once on his cell phone been run over by a taxi and survived to be used another day, I hope to be so lucky with my cell phone too.

The first few minutes after regaining consciousness were strangers full of shapes and colors did not understand and sounds and smells that could not locate my day, my glasses were not where they should be (in my face) and recognized nothing place. Then came the pain and clarity and with him most of my senses, try to find my glasses which caused me a fall from the couch where he was and that a small "Auch" escaped my lips.

Apparently that was enough for Baymax be activated and I realized where I was, because smell of pastries and coffee whiter and huggable robot only means one place, Lucky Cat Café.

How did he get here? The friendly robot was kind enough to explain to me, an explanation that included a tree, a fall (which made me blush) on Tadashi and a strange procession of a robot carrying a English dark-haired being followed by a couple of dark-haired descent Japanese in a busy cafe decorated with many cats and to end a very worried chestnut hair owner of the cafe, also known as Cassie or Cass. A check by the robot (which indicated that there were only bruises and scratches on my skin and it was safe to move me) and a cup of tea later (and glasses repaired secretly, occulos reparo, the best charm all) remained in the room while Cass was going to tell his nephews (which his "laboratory" were also known as the garage restaurant) that had awakened. I do not know how long I was out, and they are doing that pair.

Most likely, Hiro has already drawn his conclusions on the microbots, but do not know what the motive in this future to make you think the Big Hero 6 or is it Big Hero seven? May be the supposed death of Callagart or simply stealing the Microbots and moral feeling of not letting someone do something wrong with them, too many questions that go through my head right now ... Although, it is not as though they could easily answer, I guess we know enough to seek their futures.

Now where is there a reflective surface when you are looking for? Here there is no mirror, and no idea where television, the windows have shutters up, but the sun still shines too much to let see a reflection, and I drank tea or coffee and the table are sufficiently ... This is a bright living / dining / kitchen ... in the kitchen there is always covered and most covered are reflective.

'Merlin, Morgana and fate smiled at me, Merlin, Morgana and fate smiled at me and this family is not enough modern or strange not to have covered aluminum or silver' said mentally while searching among the drawers a knife or a spoon. After what seemed like a thousand drawers (they really were only like 5) were perfectly accommodated a number of knives, ladles and measuring spoons and other utensils. Quickly pull out a knife and I looked in the while thinking of the Hamada brothers, frustrating mind I saw nothing, I do not know how to react brothers or the following movements, or how much time I'm located.

Drawing conclusions it is day and was being cared for by Baymax, so still not true samurai armor / green sumo or maybe both brothers are already working on it or just Hiro, many alternative futures. My regrets about what happened stop when I hear footsteps on the stairs, together with voices, no doubt about the Hamada family. I quickly run to the chair where Cass had left before going to look for his nephews and I lay staring at the ceiling.

\- how you feel? - that was the first thing out of the mouth of Tadashi when he approached me (more like invading my personal space so that we would definitely blush), just because Merlin is large can avoid rolling your eyes and say something like " like I crushed an elephant and then I fell from a tree in a bag of skin and bones very cute ". Certainly was not going to say that, so answer - well enough to sit, do I have permission to do so? Because being close to you I can't do it - point for me, he recoiled and blushed.

\- How did you get that tree? - I wonder Hiro while his brother tried to remove the flush of her face and mine reached a ghostly white in a matter of seconds. What could I say? What would you think if I tell my cousin put me there as if I was a child of primary school and he the school bully?

Try to open my mouth and say some decent excuse, but nothing came to my mind and I just stuttered like a fool, under the gaze so I could not see them in the face, but my strategy did not work because quickly Cass grabbed my chin and made me hold her eyes with those twinkling eyes cafes that seemed capable of vaporizing someone, I felt unable to lie under his gaze, which is certainly more effective than veritaserum.

Tell me the truth, who did that? - Cass voice asked Sergeant

-My cousin.

\- And your parents or say nothing it ?.

-My parents are dead, and my uncles do not care, in fact they encourage it.

\- You live with them?

-No, I escaped them when I was 18.

\- You study or work?

-my studies stayed in high school, my uncles did not want to pay me beyond primary school, my cousin is in college and worked, but the restaurant where he worked is in renovations until the following year and it is difficult to find another job- all that I said it without being allowed to look away from his eyes, after that interrogation he released his hand from my chin and went to the kitchen and as he left he said:

-I'm determined, you'll stay here to live, if you want you can work part-time for me in the cafe, but you have to find a way to finish your studies, and without buts, as I sleep on the sofa-bed in the living room. You will sleep in the boys' room, I am sure that Tadashi's bed is big enough for both of you, and without buts, it is decided, besides you have to eat more you are very skinny You are pure skin and bones! - He turned to see us after finishing talking, placed his hands on his hips and hit the floor with his foot.

\- And good? Why are not you on your way to your things? The keys of the truck are in the entrance, I hope they return to dinner, run.

I would be lying if I said that I had seen a group of people move so fast before, no doubt that woman certainly gets what she wants.


	10. MESSAGE

I really feel all the time that has gone by without uploading a chapter a huge blockade this holiday ... if I've been working on a new capopulo, but relatively little has been leaving and getting more AO3, I want to give a reviction to this story and upload it again the AO3, when I aga upload the link here. Also that according to me my English has improved and I can translate better written ims from Spanish into English


End file.
